The Hero & The Monster
by nikoliacullen
Summary: Jill Valentine is forced to live her worse nightmares all from a man she thought she could trust. Wesker's split mind leaves her fighting to keep herself alive while attempting to reach him. Pre-RE5. JillXWesker Extreme violence, sexual content, language.
1. Chapter 1

Wesker slammed his first against the wall, leaving a deep dent there. Rage spilled out from his entire body as he spun and started back towards her. Jill took several steps back until her back was pressed to the cold cement wall. The blond tyrant slammed his first into the wall next to her head. The sound of it crumbling would be forever trapped in her mind.

The woman opened her eyes to see his face inches from hers. The sight had once been a comfort to her, now it brought only fear. "I can't fucking stand you." he hissed. She kept her eyes open, looking into his reflective shades. "Over and over again, you bring me grief. You fight me. You bitch constantly. Don't you know I could have left your pathetic ass to bleed to death on those rocks?" he growled. Jill said nothing as a tear slid down her cheek. "I saved you Jill. I carried that broken body with me and saved you." he told her.

Wesker then smiled, a dark grin that gave off the very vibe of all that was wrong. She saw it then. That twisted change. Wesker was not himself. How could she not have seen that earlier? He was the monster now. As this thought passed her mind, he laced his fingers into the hair at the back of her head and pulled. She barred her teeth but made no sound. That would only make this better for him. "You used to beg me to pull your hair." he said, that smirk glued to his face. "I can recall you asking me to do it while you knelt before me." he purred.

His voice was bitter against her ears. Jill turned her head slightly and looked directly at him. Anger pooled in her pale eyes. This was not the man she knew. This was the creation of Umbrella. The captain she knew had been a hard ass but he cared. There was nothing but hate here now. But what he hated, she did not know. Was it himself? Or her perhaps? She couldn't know. Wesker gave another sharp tug on her hair. "I know you must remember me doing this before. Or perhaps you can recall me forcing you into the lockers and..." before he could finish she laughed. Wesker raised a brow. "And what is so funny?" he asked.

She swallowed hard and smirked as he had been doing. "You are throwing these things in my face with so much hate and humor. But I want to know where you left the truth at." she said in a strained voice. Wesker looked slightly confused, his grip on her hair loosening some. Jill took a deep breath, letting her mind take hold of her pleasant memories. Then she placed a shaking hand on his chest. "You keep talking like its degrading, what I did for you. But its not." she said, her voice lowering to a whisper. If she could just pull the man she knew from that fucked up mind, she might live through this. Might.

"I did what I did because I wanted to, not because you forced it on me. You weren't always this cold prick." she told him. His face suddenly paled and she knew that he was recalling memories that did not belong to him. "You have failed to mention the best part." she said. Wesker raised his brow yet again and prepared to speak but she cut it off. Jill pushed forward and locked her mouth against his. He tasted how she remembered. Like warm sweet spice. It reminded her of autumn. Red, warm, comforting.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before she felt his tense. His entire body froze before he jerked away. Jill stood watching as he gripped his head and let out a frustrated call. Had it worked? Had she gotten through to him? "How dare you!" he growled. "You little bitch. How dare you try to turn my own mind against me." he added and rushed back at her with his lightening speed. She felt the sting as he slapped her hard across the face. Even as she was thrown to the side, he caught her and pushed her towards the steel counter that was not far away.

Fear tore into her mind as he slammed her face repeatedly against the counter top. She tastes blood, knowing he had busted her lip. Dazed and slightly dizzy, Jill tried to push herself up from the counter but felt his gloved hand on the back of her neck again and slammed her down and this time held her there. A second later, she felt his chest against her back as he leaned over. His breath moved against her ear. "You think I loved you?" he asked though she knew it was not really a question. "You think I touched you with emotion. I did not. When I put my hands on you, I did it because I had a hard on and needed it handled." he growled.

Jill felt hot tears drop down from her eyes. She knew those things weren't true but they hurt none the less. Her mind flashed back to the past. When they had foolishly 'interacted' in the locker room at the PD. She had started to feel used by her Captain. Before she had been able to expressed this thought, Wesker had grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her forehead. The act had been so sweet, so emotional that she knew he was not using her. It didn't matter that he was now trying to convince her other wise.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to look back but his hold on her neck was too strong. He was too strong. Every time they got into it, she felt like she was in a losing battle. So far she had managed to keep herself from getting too badly torn up. This time though, she was unsure about. Having tried to get through to him, she doubted he would let her try at it again. The man was an asshole but he was smarter than anyone she knew. That was a bad thing for her now. His quick mind would not fall for anything she tried.

Blood began to pool her in mouth from the injuries he had caused her. She spit it out onto the metal surface that her face and chest were pressed against. She heard and felt the laughter that escaped his lips. His chest vibrated against her back. The simple motion of him laughing could have once made her day, now it made her want to scream out and run from him. That laugh was dark, something to be feared. He was enjoying her pain, her suffering.

Pain splintered through her head, causing spots to appear in her vision. It was sickening, knowing that the man that she had once thought so dear was now injuring her on purpose just to see her in pain. She could only the imagine the twisted grin that would be on his face now as he stared down at her bleeding under his force. She knew this was far more merciful than the things he could be doing to her. Things that he had come so come so very close to doing in the past but had never done.

She had seen it in his eyes more than once. He wanted to hurt her in ways, ways from which she would never recover. Somehow he always stopped. Jill of course, had no idea why. It was a strange thing to think about. Even now, as she spit more blood out onto the surface, she felt the hesitation. His fingers loosened in her hair. Jill gasped as his hand slowly moved down her spine. Would this be it? Would this finally be the time that he decided to hurt her? Hurt her so bad that she couldn't even bare to accept him when he was himself once more?

It was hard to think about. Knowing that this wasn't him. That this was not the Captain that had led her faithfully so many times. This creature before her was something else, something different. He had always been there. Even she knew that. Subtle differences gave him away. But in the past he had wanted to remain secret. To hide from them. You could see it. Sometimes he would eat lunch with them. And other times, he would snap at them for even asking where he had been.

It was strange to think about how sweet he could be. Always kind to her. Even when she would take part in the little games Chris and Joseph would play. They would get their punishment and she would barely be acknowledged for having been there. She knew that now as the feelings he had had for her.

She recalled once, Wesker screaming at the top of his lungs at Chris and Joe for some ridiculous prank they pulled. For almost 20 straight she, Barry, and Brad had huddled around the door to his office, listening as droned on and on and on at the two pranksters. At the time it had seemed funny but she had felt the anger. How scary it could be.

When the two S.T.A.R.S. exited Wesker's office, the rest of course, ran back to their seats. Classic high school behavior. They didn't want to get caught snooping. Wesker had stormed out of his office moments later, a look of pure fury on his face. His shaded eyes had moved from one person to the next until they came to a rest on her. Jill had been so nervous that she could barely move. A single finger jutted out at her before he instructed her to come with him.

Nodding quickly, she ran over to his side. He then proceeded down the hallway, before taking the back stairway down to the first floor. Jill stuck to his heels. She must have looked like a lost puppy as she chased after him down the hall. Finally they came to a stop in the small gym. The wide open space was filled with equipment for boxing, hand to hand mats, and various weight lifting benches. There were a few cops in the ring but they seemed to just be lounging on the ropes. She always kinda figured this was more of a place to hang out for them since none of the female cops ever came in. She certainly hadn't been in here more than once and that one time was due to Wesker making them run laps.

And now here she stood, staring blankly into the open space as Wesker walked over to one of the mats on the floor. Her eyes widened as he began to remove his gear. Gun belt, gloves, everything aside from his clothes and boots. Looking over at her, he had gestured for her to come over to him. Jill swallowed hard and did as she was instructed to do. Her pale blue eyes looked down at the ground as she removed her own gear, setting all her things within her beret.

When she was done she walked over to the mat and stared at him, horrified at what was to come next. Her Captain cracked a sly smile as he watched her, obviously amused by _her _obvious fear. That didn't surprise her at all. He always seemed to take amusement in seeing the others scared of him, especially Vickers, but of course they all enjoyed that. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the worst. She was already sure it was going to be an extremely embarrassing match.

Wesker stood in front of her, arms down to his sides and shades on his face as always. She was slightly surprised that he hadn't taken them off for the even planned, but that was probably because he didn't see her as a threat. She probably wouldn't get one hit in on the blonde man. Wesker stood for a for more seconds before walking towards her. That same grin on his face as he gestured for her to raise her hands.

"Come on Jill, really? You just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" he asked. Chills ran up her spine from his velvet tone. And she remembered feeling so stupid for letting herself feel that way simply by the man standing before her. He was her superior, not someone to crush on. Taking a deep breath, Jill raised her hands into a defensive position. Wesker grinned and took a few steps towards her.

She had to fight not to step back away from him as he approached. To her, that in itself was a small victory. When he was within arms reach, she stared up at him, trying as hard as she could not to show the fear she felt. Then he threw his arm out. Jill shot to the side and brought her arms up, catching his and twisting it so that he was forced to kneel in front of her. Panic instantly flooded her mind as she released him and stepped back. "Oh sir I'm sorry!" she said, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to defend herself.

Wesker laughed and stood back up. He didn't give her time to prepare again. He suddenly turned and grabbed her wrist. Jill saw the room move around her as he forced her body to spin. The next thing she knew, her back was pressed firmly against his chest and her arm crossed over her own chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his breath against her ear. "Always be ready Valentine. An attack will not warn you that they are going to come after you." he spoke. His voice was low, nearly purring against her ear. Chills ran down her spine and her cheeks flushed.

"I'll remember that sir." she said in a shaky voice. She had cursed herself, wanting to sound strong but ending up sounding so very weak. That had obviously not mattered to the shaded Captain. He released her wrist but his hands did not leave her form. Her pale eyes darted to the ring where the cops had been. It was then that she realized the officers had left, leaving she and her captain alone in the large open space. Jill had swallowed hard, feeling his hand travel down from her wrist to her hip. His other hand moved to the other side. He had kept her pressed against him before speaking again. "Nervous?" he asked in that velvet voice.

It was hardly a first date but she would certainly never forget it. Five minutes after that first contact, they were slamming each into walls as they desperately tried to get to the privacy of the lockers. She had clung to his muscular form, her mouth moving eagerly over his. Once in the lockers, he had jerked her pants down as she tore his pants open. Jill was no virgin but that had been a whole new experience for her. No man had ever gone after her so hungrily.

He pushed her up against the wall before lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist. She had complied, locking her legs around him and pulling his mouth back to hers. Wesker had wasted no time after that. She pressed her head back against the wall as he thrust into her. His movements were hard and fast. She was enjoying it though. The rough way he took her was incredibly hot. She tried to keep her moans of pleasure down so that they would not be heard. This was not how she wanted to be found by her comrades. That had been the first time she and Wesker had interacted in such a manner but it was not the last.

Those memories tore at her. She tried to focus on them though. The more she thought about them, the less she thought about his hands moving over her now. His gloved fingers traced over her his and around to her inner thy. Jill bit down on her busted lip, hoping that the pain from it would keep her attention away from him. Unfortunately she could not ignore it when he hooked his fingers into her waist band and started to pull. Shutting her eyes tight, she pressed her forehead against the metal surface.

"Something wrong Jill?" he asked. She didn't answer as her pants were pulled down her legs. "I asked you a question." he said in a slightly lower tone. Her pants fell and pooled around her feet. "Please don't…" was all she managed to say. Her voice had been so quiet but she knew he heard her. He always heart her, even if he didn't listen. "I thought you liked it when I touched you?" he asked. The amusement was so evident in his voice that it almost made her sick. He snaked his hands around and forced her legs apart. She kept herself from whimpering as fear began to grip her. It was so bad that her body began to shake.

Jill tried to calm herself but she was failing terribly. The idea of him actually going through with this was terrifying. It scared her worse than anything ever had. She would rather face zombies and monsters than deal with this. Her mind was suddenly jerked from her fears as he leaned down over her, bringing his lips against her ear. Chills moved down her spine from the heat of his breath against her skin. "So scared of me?" he asked. Jill glanced back at him, trying to be tough. In the years since Raccoon she had become much stronger but when facing him, she found herself to be just as naïve and frightened as she was back in that gym.

"I'm not scared of you." he said and put as much strength behind her words as she could. Even though her voice shook, she still felt confident. That was a bit surprising even to her. She felt him chuckle against her back again. "Such a tough girl. Well, I'll show you just why you need to be afraid." he said. Jill bit down hard on her lower lip and prepared herself for the oncoming pain. She knew it was coming. Even before he spread her legs further. The blonde woman closed her eyes and let her mind go blank.


	2. Chapter 2

The phrase 'white hot pain' had not been a word used for her before. Pain, yes. Something so intense it made her feel that lightning stress under her skin, no. Well it used to be no. There was no preparation for what now felt. The intense, unending fire that ripped through her lower body was something that she could never forget, never forgive. No matter how much she might want to in the future, assuming she survived. That almost hurt more. Knowing that she could look at Wesker and never be able to look past this act. It would be a stain cast on him for all time in her eyes.

Thinking didn't prove easy at that point. There was no thought that could make its way into her mind other than the pain. While she'd managed to silence herself so many times before when he'd hurt her, there was no option now. The moment the pain started, she let her careful defense down. Screams echoed through the labs, no doubt alerting the posh Tricell CEO that sat a few floors above them. Jill gripped the metal surface of the table, her fingers leaving small but distinct imprints there.

She imagined the marks she left on that surface where nothing to the bruises that were now being forced into her sides by the monster's fingers. His hard grip held hard onto her hips, forcing her body to remain in place as he pushed himself against her. Even though it would make no difference, her body instinctively attempted to pull itself farther away from harm. He would only cruelly jerk her back into place, causing more pain to shoot through her smaller form.

No matter how strong she wanted to be, Jill gave up on it all. "Wesker…stop..." she cried, her lungs stressing to capture more air as he repeatedly forced it from her. A laugh emanated from behind her form. "Beg." He purred, his voice sounding only slightly breathless. Tears continued to trail down her cheek. She didn't want to beg this evil bastard but there was so much pain. "Please…" she started, feeling the warmth of her own blood falling down her exposed legs. "…stop…please." She continued, her voice so weak that she could barely recognize it as her own.

Suddenly all motion stopped behind her. "I'll do anything you want…Wesker…." She continued, afraid that he was only teasing her with this moment of peace. Suddenly, he pulled himself away from her, causing her body to fall from the counter. She landed on the floor, on her knees. Jill let her head fall heavily against the wall as she looked down, seeing far too much of her own blood under her legs. No sound came from behind, but she didn't care. She was too weak and torn to care at all what he was doing.

The feeling of hands against her shoulders made her jerk, fear gripping her. The hands loosened for only a moment before they pulled her to her feet. Jill stared blankly forward, her eyes barely seeing anything ahead of her. As she was made to move, more warmth fell, rolling down her already blood stained legs. She knew that there was too much being lost. She might really die if something wasn't done. Without warning, her legs were lifted out from under her and she was being held against something warm. The warm was soothing but she couldn't tell what was going on anymore. Things just got fuzzier and fuzzier.

Bright lights made her look up as her body was placed on something cold. She looked sideways, seeing who she assumed was Wesker. He came towards her, bearing what had to be a needle. Jill turned her weak body, trying to escape from him. "Ah ah, don't move. We have to clot the wounds or you'll bleed to death." He said. His voice sounded strange but that wasn't the foremost concern in her mind. "I hope I die…" she replied, anger and sadness slipping into her voice. Wesker pulled her back and held her still, which probably wasn't hard, then pressed the needle to her skin. Jill couldn't recall feeling the pain from it before she passed out completely. Darkness certainly felt better than the light.

-_Some time later-_

The first thing she registered was the soreness. Jill attempted to roll over but her hips and legs wanted to refuse. Pain caught her slightly off guard but only because of her slightly dizzy memory. The blonde touched her head, trying to force herself to remember it all. When she finally did, tears made their way down her cheeks once again. For several minutes, she remained that way, locking herself in a tight ball on her bed.

It wasn't until much later that she calmed herself enough to notice her location and state. Her room, on clean sheets. Looking down, she saw that her clothes were new and her body seemed perfectly clean. Holding her breath, Jill forced herself to sit up, trying hard to ignore the pain she felt in her lower body. She stood slowly and went to the bathroom, looking in the long mirror that had been there when she was forced here. Lifting the black shirt that covered her form, she assessed the damage done…at least on the outside.

Both hips had deep purple bruises on them, shaped unsurprisingly as large handprints. She swallowed hard and lifted one leg, seeing equally dark bruises on the insides of her thighs. He really hadn't held back…or….Jill paused and thought for a moment. The act had only lasted a few moments and she felt deep down that he'd reached no climax…so had he held back? Or had that monster given up control before she died there under him? There was only one way to be sure and she had no idea to talk to the man who could provide the answer. Why hadn't he just let her die?

What fun would that be? If she died, she was no good to him. The longer she lived, the more entertainment he could get out of her. Jill choked back more tears and left the bathroom. For hours, she had sat in the silence of her room. The door was securely locked as always and no one bothered to come see her. Around noon, according the high clock on her wall, someone brought her food, which she really wanted to refuse. Unfortunately she knew how badly she needed it so she forced the meal down. After that, she didn't feel nearly was bad physically but the metal wounds were far from healing.

There was no amount of surprise more than what she felt when the door again opened. Jill looked up, her pale eyes locking onto the figure that stepped inside. She raised her brows and slowly moved to stand up. Before she could do so, the woman rushed over in her high heels and sat down on the bed. Jill looked over the shiny black hair and tight white dress of her visitor. Excella Gionne had a look of stress and fear painted over her model features. Her eyes darted around before she looked at the blonde. "I need you to listen closely." She said, her thick accent warping her words slightly. "I only have a few moments before he wonders where I've gone."

To say she was shocked was the lightest description. Excella was being…well…not rude like she normal was. Did she know about what Wesker had done? As if to answer that very question, Excella spoke again, her voice low. I don't much like you but I know what he's done. No one deserves that…" she started, looking away. Jill suddenly had the feeling that in this room, she wasn't the only one to have suffered such a harsh act.

"I can't free you, Jill." She said, drawing out her name with an 'eel' sound. "But I can see to it that someone else does." She added and looked down at a chip that was pinched between two manicured fingers. "I'll make sure this is seen by the BSAA…you're on here. I've heard him talk about Chris…will he come for you?" she asked. Jill swallowed back a sudden rush of emotion for this spoiled woman. She nodded and blinked a few times. "He would…if he thought I was alive." She replied. Excella quickly nodded and tucked the chip into her low cut shirt. "Just…don't do anything to piss him off for now…if you can." The two women shared a moment, knowing that it took literally nothing to set off the blonde Tyrant that now ruled both their lives.

Jill had always thought of Excella as a selfish bitch who only wanted to get in Wesker's pants and his pocket so to speak. She was a power hungry, spoiled little rich girl who wanted the power that Wesker seemed to readily offer her. She might still be that, but she wasn't as dim or uncaring as Jill had originally thought. Clearly, she had wanted more but now she was stuck with this man. He wouldn't let her go, not anymore. She'd have to die to escape him. They were in the same boat now. Excella was clearly faring better but that was only because she was a face. The public figure Wesker needed.

Another two days passed before Jill was visited again, this time by a young man. He brought her a change of clothes and brought her to the open space that she'd gone through training in. Now she wondered if that bastard would be joining her. Left alone, she stretched herself out as much as her sore body would allow. The fitted battle suit felt good. She'd always liked it. Even if that asshole had designed the thing to fit only her. His hands had been on her for that one. Each time she thought about him, rage filled her. Not just rage though. Pain. Both the physical and the emotional. It wouldn't go away. She hoped that he wanted to spar with her. Maybe she'd get her chance to return the favor though not in the same way of course.

That small part of her tried to butt in and remind her that Wesker would never rape her. He would never do anything to hurt her like that. Whatever Umbrella had done to him made that monster appear, burying the hero that she loved. The blonde banished those thoughts, trying to hold onto her hate and pain. It would be her strength. If Excella succeeded, there was a chance that Chris would come. She would need all her strength to fight back against Wesker. He could keep her hear now but he hadn't taken away her free will. She could still fight back. Nothing he did could change that.


End file.
